Since She Left Us
by Fiona12690
Summary: Since she unwillingly left her husband and son for death, Elizabeth's son Kurt has had to learn what it's like to take care of himself. Because the day that young Kurt lost his mother, he also lost his father. Pre-Klaine, One-Shot.


**Since She Left Us**

**Summary:** Since she unwillingly left her husband and son for death, Elizabeth's son Kurt has had to learn what it's like to take care of himself. Because the day that young Kurt lost his mother, he also lost his father. **Pre-Klaine, One-Shot.**

**A/N: **Taking a little break from "Book of First Kisses" so that I can write this like I've wanted to do for at least six months now. People who are enjoying BOFK's don't worry the next chapter is coming.

**Enjoy the Story!**

You see most kids wake up to a loving parent, or an alarm clock in the morning. I wake up to a bloody nose and sprained wrist most of the time, courtesy of Burt. You may say, " You call your father by his first name, to his face?" I will tell you, " No, I call him sir." You may think that I'm just being respectful to my elders, but I'm not really. No, I do it to survive. It's because I don't want to wake up one day in the hospital with two broken legs and a broken jaw, because I "tumbled" down the stairs and blacked out as my chin caught on the staircase, again.

From what I hear at school, most kids eat a healthy breakfast. I eat whatever I can, if there is any. I haven't had a proper meal since I was the age of seven. When I was younger I was lucky if there were any scraps of food left on Burt's plate from what he had cooked for dinner, though most nights I went hungry. I was forgotten about. Now, it being a quite few years later and me being a quite a bit older. I can only hope that Burt remembers to restock the refrigerator with just enough food for me to live off of, while he dines on his meals of greasy take-out and alcohol.

I see at school that most kids have a different outfit for everyday. I've never known what it's like not to wear the same one. I was lucky a year ago to find this outfit I was currently wearing. It was in a box behind the Goodwill. That day was a day I will never forget. When I had discovered the box with these exact clothes in it, I cried. I had never seen clothes that nice before. The time that I spent crying over said box of clothing wasn't worth it, because I was caught by a security guard who had a flashlight and a gun on me within seconds. I knew I had to leave, get out of there, scram, run as fast as I could, but I chanced it. I quickly bent down and grabbed what I could from the box, then I ran as fast as I could as I heard shots being fired at me.

Most kids have lots of friends. I'm lucky, I might have one. His name is Blaine. I had met him while I was spying for the glee club that my school had re-instated for this school year. It had been this new kid, Sam Evans, I think his name was, asking for me to go in his place. He claimed that they would recognize him, even out of uniform, and paid me twenty bucks to go and spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers, their competition for something called sectionals. So, I drove out to the prestigious school in Westerville, dressed in Sam's old school uniform, ready to learn anything about these Warblers. It must have been my lucky day the moment I met Blaine. He had been the first one to stop and turn towards me on the staircase on that fateful day when I said, " Um... excuse me. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." And from there on, I had done my job by finding the lead soloist of the Dalton Academy Warblers and I had finally found a friend.

Most kids I realized don't get bullied day-to-day. I'm lucky to not get bullied three times a day now. Ever since I was caught talking to that Sam Evans kid, the jocks of the school have decided to notice me for more than just the gay kid of this school, who deserves all the locker slams and dumpster tosses anytime possible. They believed me to be in cahoots with the overly dramatic glee club. So, they've started to over dramatically pouring those frozen bitchslaps, that are called slushies, onto my clothes and in my face. And that is just the beginning and I don't tell Blaine.

I have witnessed, that when most kids get home their parents say hello and start fixing dinner, courtesy of Mercedes Jones inviting me to her friday night family dinner after I "saved" her favorite technicolor zebra jacket from getting slushied. When I get home, I get shoved against a wall and I'm unconscious for at least an hour because Burt had finally noticed that I wasn't coming home on time everyday and that he was out of beer. The next morning I leave the house as early as possible so I can see Blaine at the Lima Bean before we each head off to school. I still don't tell him anything.

When most kids go to bed, they are snuggled warm under their covers having wonderful dreams. Ever since she left us, left our lives all those years ago, I have been laying on the floor of my basement because I no longer have a bed, and I'm begging to not wake up the next morning.

**A/N: Alright, how was that? I really hope you liked it. Like I said, for those of you reading "Book of First Kisses" the next chapter is coming soon! **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
